walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers
The Rescuers '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991. It got re-released by Disney Videos on 12th May 1997. Description With high-flying adventure and delightful charm, The Rescuers follows the courageous exploits of two brave mice to the marshy swamps of Devil's Bayou to rescue a missing orphan named Penny! The excitement begins when Penny's bottled note for help lands in the hands of the shy but sly mouse Bernard and his glamorous partner Miss Bianca. Honouring their pledge to The Rescue Aid Society, these two courageous heroes rush to save Penny from the evil clutches of the villainous Madam Medusa... who needs her to recover a priceless jewel. But first, Bernard and Bianca must escape the razor-sharp teeth of Medusa's two pet crocodiles and use the navigating talents of a local dragonfly to find her riverboat hideout! Overflowing with action, suspense and an unforgettable cast of lovable swamp critters, The Rescuers is a timeless tale of heroism and friendship true to the spirit of a great Disney classic! Cast * Bob Newhart as Bernard, the male protagonist. He is the Rescue Aid Society's timid janitor and a male grey mouse, who reluctantly tags along with Miss Bianca on her journey to the Devil's Bayou to rescue Penny. It is after then that he is no longer the janitor, but a fellow delegate. He is highly superstitious and dislikes flying. * Eva Gabor as Miss Bianca, the female protagonist. She is a female white mouse and representative of the Rescue Aid Society from Hungary. She is sophisticated and adventurous, and fond of Bernard, choosing him as her co-agent as she sets out to rescue Penny. Her Hungarian nationality was derived from that of her voice actress, Eva Gabor. * Geraldine Page as Madame Medusa, a greedy, redheaded, wicked pawnshop owner and the main antagonist of the film. Upon discovering the Devil's Eye diamond hidden in a blowhole, she kidnaps the small orphan, Penny, to retrieve it for her, as Penny is the only one small enough to fit in it. In the end, she is thwarted and presumably eaten by her two alligators, Brutus and Nero. * Michelle Stacy as Penny, a lonely orphan girl, residing at Morningside Orphanage in New York City. Serving as the deuteragonist, she is kidnapped by Medusa in an attempt to retrieve the world's largest diamond, the Devil's Eye. * Joe Flynn as Mr. Snoops, Medusa's clumsy business partner, who obeys his boss's orders to share the Devil's Eye. He serves as the tertiary antagonist. Upon being betrayed by Medusa, however, he turns on her and flees by raft. This was Flynn's final role before his death in 1974. * Jim Jordan as Orville, an albatross who gives Bernard and Bianca a ride to Devil's Bayou. The role was the last for Jordan, who retired after the film's release. * John McIntire as Rufus, the elderly cat who resides at Morningside Orphanage and comforts Penny when she is sad. Although his time onscreen is rather brief, he provides the film's most important theme, faith. He was designed by animator Ollie Johnston, who retired after this film following a 40-year career with Disney. * Jeanette Nolan as Ellie Mae and Pat Buttram as Luke, two muskrats who reside in a Southern-style home on a patch of land in Devil's Bayou. Luke is particularly known for drinking homemade liquor, which really packs a punch. * James MacDonald as Evinrude, a dragonfly who mans a leaf boat across Devil's Bayou, giving Bernard and Miss Bianca a ride across the swamp waters. His name is derived from the Evinrude Outboard Motors company. * Candy Candido as Brutus and Nero, Medusa's two aggressive pet American crocodiles, who return Penny after she attempts to run away. They serve as the secondary antagonists. They are last seen attacking Medusa after she betrays them. * Bernard Fox as Mr. Chairman, a Chairmouse * George Lindsey as Deadeye, a fisher rabbit * Larry Clemmons as Gramps, a turtle * Dub Taylor as Digger, a mole * John Fiedler as Deacon Owl, an owl * Shelby Flint as Singer, Bottle * Bill McMillian as T.V. Announcer Credits Trailers and info Original 1991 release '''Opening # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Coming soon at a Cinema Near You) # Walt Disney Home Video Early 1991 - Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Wind in the Willows, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures Closing # Disneyland Southern California UK TV Advert 1997 Re-release # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Hercules (Coming MCMXCVII 1997) (Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You) # The Rescuers Down Under (Now Available on Video) # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # 101 Dalmatians Live Action (Coming Soon on Video) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Rescuers Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Hercules trailer (announced by Mark Elliott) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers Down Under trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with A Goofy Movie trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (1996-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs trailer